


Elementary One-shots

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots from tumblr ask box memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 1x08, The Long Fuse.

"I looked it up," Joan says, interrupting Sherlock's morning ritual with the wall of televisions. "Method of Loci."

"Capital," he says brusquely. "I see that you have mastered the art of _Google_. Now, if you would be so kind--"

"What's yours?"

"That's a bit personal for this early hour," he jokes, and she rolls her eyes.

"According to the articles I read, many Method of Loci users pick or design a freestanding structure in their minds to house the information they store. So I wanted to know what yours is."

He mutes the televisions and turns to face her, irritated. "Is this another of your many useless attempts to prise some bit of innocuous information from me which you will then truss up like a Christmas goose, giving it far more significance than is warranted, all in the name of _companionship_?"

"There's nothing useless about this," she says. "Developing meaningful relationships with other _living people_ is an important part of your recovery."

"I do not have--" he begins, but they are interrupted by Sherlock's phone, which alerts him to a new case, so of course they do not return to the subject.

It's a tough case for a lot of reasons, not least because the victim turns out to be a young woman named Irene, but Joan lets it slide, and aside from a meaningful shared look which he quickly shakes off, they don't talk about it. A long twenty-four hours later when they are finally back to the brownstone, she is rewarded for her patience.

"To answer your question: it's a farmhouse in Sussex," he says, tapping the side of his head. "South Downs. Now, I don't know precisely what you hoped to accomplish with this line of inquiry, but may we consider the matter closed?"

"Well," she says thoughtfully, sipping at her tea, "I figured if it was important enough to you that you'd keep it in your attic, it meant something to you. And if you'd ever like to talk about it, I'm here. Good night, Sherlock."

"Good night, Miss Watson," he says distantly. He clears his throat and adds, very softly, "And excellent work."


End file.
